Enter the Dark
by Darkiceflame
Summary: When people start vanishing from reality and ending up in a different world known as Hatena, The Hatena creators must band together to escape, and face the evil of 100%... Postponed for a while. I want to finish other stories first.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm sorry for the horrible injustice which I have done to this chapter. I'm not that good at fight scenes.  
For those who don't know, Hatena is an online program which can be accessed through Flipnote Studio on the DSi.

A lone figure stands on a hillside. He is faced with the trial of defeating an army.  
The man does not fear. He tightens his bandanna around his head, and pulls his sword, which bears his codename, from the ground.  
The beings before him have no substance. Their bodied resemble stick figures, for that is what they are.  
Completely faceless, with dark spheroids for heads, it is a wonder that these creatures can maneuver about.  
They have no name that is known. Some call them grunts. Others call them the 50%s, possibly because the entire army put together makes up about half of the strength of their master. It could also be because of their master's code name. But we'll get to that later. For now, we will call them Minions, because that's what they are; slaves to an even greater force.  
But the man does not think of this as he faces the masses. He thinks of only one thing: His will to survive.  
The man raises his sword over his head. It glints off of his sword, which bears a single word.  
BosS.  
Being a codename, the odd spelling would be expected.  
After all, he was currently in a world which didn't exist.  
The world of Hatena is an immaterial place where dreams can become reality.  
Where a simple boy can become a hero.  
This is where he was. A land plagued with danger and adventure. A place which was as calm as a gentle breeze in one place, yet harsh and war-filled only a mile away.  
It had started as a simple internet program, a place which could be reached through a simple program called Flipnote.  
That is, until people started vanishing while using it.  
It had started small. A creator here, another one there, picking them off slowly, until the more popular creators on Hatena began to vanish.  
BosS had been one of the first major people to vanish.  
He was playing his DSi one day when suddenly, there was a flash of light. When he was able to see again, he was in a very different place.  
He remembered how he'd looked down, startled to see hands which were not his.  
He had become a stickling- a being which was essentially a stick figure. Most characters on Hatena were Sticklings, including the Minions.  
The biggest thing he noticed in this place were his hands. They seemed to be made of nothing but... ink.  
And that's what everything in Hatena was: Only ink and nothing else. And BosS was now trapped here.  
At first, he had struggled even to survive. But the body of the character of his own creation, known as Asis, was more than able to fend for itself. After all, he had a huge sword with his name on it- literally- and had created (or at least inspired) most of the evil characters in Hatena. He knew there weaknesses, and was able to destroy them easily.  
But an entire army of Minions was something else.  
This brought him back to reality. The Minion army was approaching, and at the back, he could see their leader.  
Codename 100% was known far and wide as the baddest bad guy in all of Hatena. Created to be Asis's total opposite, 100% was a wraithlike stickling who closely resembled his own minions. His only defining physical features were the three horn-like objects protruding from the back of his head.  
At a glance, 100% didn't seem too intimidating.  
Then he started punching your guts out. You would now realize that they call him 100% for a reason.  
He never grows tired, he never needs sleep or food. There's no way to torture him, he does not feel physical pain.  
He is everything a human could never be.  
But Asis is everything humans are able to be, plus a little more. A true champion and hero.  
A hero who now wields his sword for real.  
The first Minion reaches him in seconds. A flash of his sword causes the creature to explode into a cloud of dark energy. The Minions don't really die, and that's the scary part. The energy from which they are made cannot be destroyed. Only dissipated for a time. BosS knows he must defeat them quickly.  
Minions surround him on all sides, but they are no match. He swings his mighty sword in a circle around him and a trail of pure light follows the blade. When it meets with its starting point, a ring of light energy is blasted outward, pulverizing all the minions in the space around him.  
Even though his luck is holding, BosS knows he is gravely outmatched against the dark army. A cloud of Minions descends upon him. He blocks their blows, and manages to destroy them all.  
"This is crazy!" he thinks to himself. "I'm an artist, not a fighter!"  
But the Minions do not care as they attack in greater numbers each time. Worse yet, they are reforming by this point. BosS knows he will not hold out much longer.  
What he doesn't know, is that he wont have to.  
An unassuming teenage boy stands on an outcropping watching the battle. He wears a white shirt, grey pants, and a beanie, despite the warmth of the day.  
The boy's name in this world is under dispute. His codename is Anthony, but most refer to him as Tony, and only a few know of his other name.  
"I should probably help Asis, although he looks like he has things well in hand."  
Then he realizes that his statement isn't quite true. Asis doesn't have the situation well in hand at all. He is becoming slower... weaker.  
"Scratch that, I'm going in" he says to himself. "And I'm going to need some extra power to do it..."

(POV: 3rd person cuz I feel like it)  
BosS was sure he was about to die.  
His strength was depleted, and he had taken much damage. The Minions were overpowering him.  
And then they were burning.  
The flames leapt up faster than one would think possible. Devouring ten Minions in the blink of an eye.  
BosS couldn't pinpoint the fire's origin, but he knew that whoever had summoned it was on his side.  
A lone figure suddenly flung itself into the sky. It rained fire down upon the Minions. Fire, the one thing that could permanently banish Minions. The one tool Asis was unable to harness.  
Dozens of Minions lay in the grass, either dissipating, or greviously injured.  
And standing in the middle of the field, with flame billowing from both hands was... Mario?  
As the figure turned, BosS realized it wasn't Mario. Well, not in the way we usually picture him.  
First of all, he was a stickling, and secondly, BosS had seen this character many times before.  
The red-hatted boy before him was Mario, just ten years younger.  
"Thanks for the save" BosS muttered. "I owe you one."  
"You may not be real,but you're worth saving" Mario replied.  
"What? Not real? What do you mean by that?" BosS asked, very confused.  
"None of the others here are, except me" Mario answered sadly. "You're all just made of ink. Just ideas created by others."  
"Well, maybe right now, but I'm pretty sure that last week I... what are you doing?"  
Mario's body had begun to shine. He suddenly transformed until he became...  
"Tony!" BosS yelled in shock. "You're Anthony's other OC!"  
He expected Tony to have no idea what he was talking about, but he suddenly stiffened.  
"H-how do you know my creator name? Everybody here just calls me Tony!"  
"Wait, then you really _are_ Anthony? Then I'm not the only one!"  
"What are you talking about Asis?" Anthony asked in confusion.  
"I'm not Asis" BosS replied. "I'm BosS, and I think you're experiencing the same thing I am." Anthony's eyes widened in surprise.  
"You're BosS? For real? Then I'm not alone!"  
BosS suddenly noticed something odd.  
"Why are our enemies not attacking anymore?"  
He was answered with a hard kick in the back of the head.  
"That's why" came a voice from behind him.  
BosS froze. He knew that voice, even though he'd never heard its owner speak. It was slightly difficult to guess it wrong to be honest. It was a slithery voice, the kind of voice that one would picture belonging to the devil. It was a cold snarl, yet a tempting melody at the same time.  
"Hello 100%" BosS said simply.  
100% pulled him upward to stare into his expressionless face.  
"I know who you truly are Asis. Or should I say, BosS?"  
BosS must have gasped, which gave away everything 100% needed to know.  
"So it's true then" 100% went on. "True that the greatest heroes of the world of man are being pulled into the world they created. The world which I, and my brothers and accomplices, now hold in the palm of our hands. And all we have to do to change everything, is squeeze."  
It was then that Anthony sent his fist flying into the side of 100%'s head.  
100% hissed, not really in pain, since he was unable to feel it, but more in surprise.  
"And stop attacking my friends" Anthony said, trying to sound threatening.  
100% only laughed. Anthony grabbed him in a chokehold, but he slipped through Anthony's arm as if he was made of nothing but shadow.  
"We'll meet again, humans" 100% growled. "After all, you are the one who created me, so our destinies are intertwined.  
With that, he vanished into the shadows.  
"Well" Anthony remarked. "That went well."  
BosS turned to him in a very serious manner.  
"Anthony, if I got trapped here, and you did too... who else did?"  
Anthony had no reply to that.  
"Anthony! Millions of people use Hatena!If they become trapped here because of it..."  
A look of shock appeared on Anthony's face.  
"Then millions will go missing! We need to find a way out of here, or a large population of the world could be stuck in Hatena... forever!

AN: This is probably the first Flipnote fic on here. I feel so accomplished!  
For those who are wondering, Anthony cannot switch between Tony and Mario at will, but we'll find out more about that later.  
Give me a request in the reviews, and I'll put your favorite Hatena creator in here. I just need to know their name, and what their OC looks like.  
Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Unlikely Reunion

AN: Let me clarify a few things.  
First: There is indeed a sword with BosS's name on it. Just because Asis doesn't use it doesn't mean it's not around.  
Second: The sword which was given to Asis by Reo is going to be in it, just not yet.  
That's pretty much it, except for one thing. I was under the impression that 100% was created by BosS. This is not true, and I have been corrected.  
Enjoy.

BosS couldn't belive his rotten luck.  
Only a day had passed since his battle with 100%, and he'd already been captured.  
"Well Asis" said a rough-looking guard. "You thought we wouldn't find you, but our boss gave us very specific directions: Search for the biggest fight you can find. Chances are good that Asis will be there in the middle."  
BosS groaned inwardly. That sounded exactly like something he would come up with himself. Then again, if this guy knew him, the chances were good that BosS was the one who created him in the first place.  
"So who's this boss of yours anyway?" Anthony asked.  
"I don't see how that's any of your business kid" the guard replied snidely. "Let's just say that he and Asis go back. Waaay back."  
BosS's eyes widened in shock. No. It couldn't be!But he knew it was true.  
"I can see from your reaction that you know who I'm talking about" the guard said bluntly.  
"Who?" Anthony asked. "Who is it?"  
"Asis's oldest foe" BosS replied. "And previously his best friend."  
Anthony's face filled with the horror of realization.  
"No way" he said softly. "He's still alive?"  
BosS nodded grimly. "I knew I should have killed him off when I had a chance."  
Their fears were confirmed when they entered the fortress. A tall structure. Just the way BosS would have designed it himself.  
Sitting on a wooden throne in the middle of the room was a man. He was a stickling like Asis, but his cruel face revealed that he and Asis were like night and day.  
The man's face was scarred, a slash running down one eye. A swirling rune composed of two black characters in a yin-yang placement rested over the opposite brow.  
"So" the man mused. "You're here, at last."  
"Reo" said BosS in disgust. "I should have known you were behind all this."  
"Oh, not all of it. In fact, I'm only behind a very small part of it."  
"Suuure you are" BosS replied, not believing any of it. "How much is 100% paying you? Or is it you who's paying him?"  
Reo laughed. "Poor confused Asis, I couldn't care less about what 100% is planning. Perhaps I will make an alliance with him if I ever actually meet him, but at the moment, I require only one thing."  
Reo turned to the guard. "Take the boy away, kill him if you wish, I have no use for him."  
Anthony was roughly grabbed around the neck and pulled backwards toward the door. But when a guard started to grab BosS, Reo stopped him.  
"Leave Asis here. There is something I require of him."  
As the guards left, Reo walked over to BosS.  
"Upon arriving here, I was presented with a sword, which I was told you possessed." Reo began, pointing toward the corner, where his sword with the word Boss inscribed on it lay.  
"I was intruiged by it. And it brought up a question I need answered." Reo continued in a cold voice. "And my question is: Where is it?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" BosS replied truthfully.  
"Don't play dumb with me Asis, I know you have it somewhere, even if you weren't carrying it with you when my men found you.  
"Now I'm going to ask one more time. Where is my sword?"  
BosS instantly realized what Reo was talking about. But he honestly had no idea what had become of the sword. The last he knew, Reo had left their great battle with it in his possession.  
"I thought you took it after our battle" BosS replied. "After I was overcome, and Kim stopped me from destroying you, she said you took the sword with you."  
"That was months ago Asis!" Reo said angrily. "And since then, the sword has vanished again! I know you took it, don't play dumb!"  
BosS was shocked. He'd had no idea the sword had vanished. That was impossible! He had made sure that Reo ended up with the sword.  
So then how had it gone missing if he didn't write it that way?  
"How in the world could I have taken the sword when I didn't even know this place existed? It's not even possible! Besides, I wouldn't touch that sword again if you paid me all the money in the world."  
"And why is that?" Reo asked sincerely. "Surely if your life depended on it..."  
"Then I would die knowing I would never have to touch the accursed thing again." BosS replied with acid in his tone.  
"Why?" Reo questioned him.  
"You know very well why Reo" BosS said in a very final tone.  
"Oh that's right, because it gives you amazing powers, and it was only because of Kim's intervention that you didn't kill me on the spot."  
"It's not that simple" BosS insisted. "While I was in that form, I had no control over my actions, I didn't even know it was happening. If the power of the dark blade ever possessed me again, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself after defeating my enemy."  
(AN: If you're totally confused, see The Unnamed Story Season 1 Part 4 in BosS's flips. You can access it through your DSi, or over the internet.)  
Reo thought this over for a minute before proceeding.  
"Did you think there might be a possibility of using the sword's true power without it controlling you?"  
BosS said nothing, although he had thought exactly of that. It was where his design for the most powerful hero he'd ever created had come from.  
Reo continued. "To think of harnessing that power, controlling it, and directing it how you wished! It would allow one to become so incredibly powerful, nothing would be able to stop you!"  
Something was seriously wrong here. BosS had never intended Reo to be a villain in the end, but he knew that without him holding the harness, his characters were running rampant as they pleased.  
Looking deeply into Reo's eyes, he realized something else: Reo had gone insane.  
One wouldn't notice it if they were just interacting with Reo normally, but that look in his eyes was the look of a madman who knew he was mad, but really didn't care either way.  
"What has done this to you Reo?" BosS asked. "You were my friend, I knew that no matter what you did, you were always a hero at heart. But your talk of power and destruction... how can you be so blind to the change that has come over you?"  
A smile curled Reo's lip. "You wouldn't have noticed, because you're so deeply entwined in being +noble=. But the rest of us noticed.  
"We have always been aware that there was some supreme force directing us. But on the same day that the sword vanished, exactly three weeks ago, something changed. And whatever force once ruled over us has fallen from its tree. We are now free to do as we please."  
BosS was shocked. Three weeks ago was when he had arrived here. Could it be that his absence had released his creations from their destined fates?  
If so, this was very bad. Reo had become a full-on villain in this new destiny.  
It was then that BosS realized that to defeat this new villain, he would have to become the hero.  
Reo sat there in the silence for a moment. Seeing that BosS had nothing else to say, he called a guard into the room.  
"I have no further use for him. Take him away, I don't care where. As soon as he is outside the wall, his sword will instantly return to him, so there's no need to take it with you."  
The guard began to lead BosS away, when another guard burst into the room.  
"Lord Reo! The south wing where we took the other boy! It's on fire!"  
BosS smiled at Reo's look of shock.  
"Se ya Reo" He said simply as he pushed his way past the guard. "Once you put the fire out, I'll have to see the damage that's been done. Maybe this will bring you to your senses, but I doubt it."  
Reo's eyes grew wide. "You set me up Asis! You knew your friend would be able to set the south wing on fire!"  
"All's fair in hatred and war" BosS said as he walked down the hallway.  
"Guards! Seize him! Don't let him get past the wall!"  
But as the guards leapt to the offense, a pillar of flame sprouted at their feet. Anthony, in his Mario guise, leapt through the roaring fire and grabbed BosS's arm.  
"Thought you would do better if you were packing a bit more heat" Anthony shouted over the roar of the flames. BosS shook his head at the teen's pathetic pun. They would need a lot more than heat if they wanted to get out of here alive.  
"We need to get past the wall of the fortress" BosS called to Anthony.  
"And what good will that do?" came the reply.  
"Let's just say that an old friend is going to meet up with us there, and with his help, we'll be able to escape."  
Anthony shrugged as he grabbed hold of BosS's arm.  
"I hope you know what you're doing" Anthony muttered, as a small backpack-like object appeared on his back. A nozzle sprouted from the packs top. Anthony squeezed a trigger, and a spray of water caused them to crash through a full- on concrete wall and go flying toward the outer area.  
"Stop them!" came Reo's desperate scream as they landed on the outer wall.  
Unfortunately for the escapees, the effort was too much for Anthony, and he reverted into his Tony form.  
"Next time, find a window first" BosS groaned as he shook debris from his hair.  
"Wasn't an option, I was running out of power fast" came Anthony's reply.  
"How exactly are you able to do that anyway?" BosS asked. "The whole changing form thing?"  
Anthony pulled a small metal object from his pocket. It looked like one of those coins one would see in a Mario game.  
"Whenever I flip it, as long as it's charged up, I can change into Mario or Luigi, depending on which side I land when I flip it."  
"What does 'charging period' mean?"  
"After a while, I start running out of energy when in Mario form. If I'm doing a lot- like running, fighting, or creating items which Mario uses, such as fire or the F.L.U.D.D.- then it runs out faster. Each time it times out, it needs a charging period before I can transform again."  
"I could use one of those" BosS muttered.  
Just then, the guards arrived at their section of the wall.  
BosS looked at the hundred foot drop to the outside of the wall and knew that not even Asis could survive that fall, much less Anthony.  
"What do we do?" Anthony asked in a worried tone.  
It was then that BosS recalled what Reo had said.  
+"The sword will return to him as soon as he passes outside the wall"= Did that mean at +any= point outside the wall?  
He reached his hand out over the edge of the wall and instantly a brilliant flash of light appeared. BosS withdrew his hand, satisfied that his plan had worked...  
Only to realize horribly that the sword he held was not the one he had used for the last three weeks.  
The black blade he held now, with it's silver tipped edge, was one which he had vowed would never be held in the hand of Asis again.  
"Scelestus Lamnia" BosS whispered. "The Cursed Blade."  
"Umm... that's bad... right?" Anthony asked nervously.  
"Since this sword has the power to turn the holder into a mindless being of destruction who won't stop until everything within a ten mile radius is razed to the ground... yeah, it's bad."  
Just then, Reo stepped out from behind a line of guards.  
"I knew you would receive the sword Asis" he said smugly. "The sword created a bond with you during the time I lent it to you. Whenever you are in the most peril, and you have no other weapon, the sword will come to you."  
"How could you?" BosS asked angrily. "This sword brings nothing but misery!"  
"It does, doesn't it?" Reo asked, seeming not to care.  
"BosS" Anthony whispered. "Careful, if you get angry, the sword's power might activate!"  
"I know" BosS replied gruffly. "There's not much we can do."  
Then an idea flashed into his head.  
"Grab on to me and don't let go" BosS warned. Anthony did so, bracing himself for whatever BosS did.  
Without a second thought, BosS dove over the side.  
"ARE YOU FREAKIN' INSANE?" Was the only thing Anthony managed to get out as the air whooshed past them.  
Thirty feet before they hit the ground, BosS took his sword and jammed it into the stone wall. A horrible screeching sound was heard as they came to a shaky stop two feet above the ground.  
"That was amazing!" Anthony yelled. "But let's never do that again."  
BosS was simply staring in horror at the sword me now held.  
"Hey Asis- I mean BosS, how do you have Scelesto whatever? Did you have it with you before?"  
"Sort of..." Asis replied. "It used to be Reo's sword, and when I checked last, Reo still had it after defeating Asis.  
"But, apparently, a few weeks ago, the sword vanished from Reo's stronghold. Apparently, he was certain that the sword had gone to Asis, so he set a trap for me."  
"So now we're stuck with the sword that turns you into a super strong demon?" Anthony clarified.  
"Yup, and we... wait a second." something Anthony had said had triggered a memory.  
A sword that has power to possess the holder with the power and mind of a demon? It reminded him of a story he'd once read, about a boy from earth who had been transported to Hatena.  
And if the person who created it had decided on a way that the character could enter Hatena, they would have an idea of how to get out.  
"C'mon" BosS said, and began walking.  
"Where are we going BosS?" Anthony asked in confusion.  
"To visit a good friend of mine who might have answers" BosS replied.  
"Hurry, we're going to find 〒rent."

AN: I found a way to do 〒rent's "〒" thing. Yay!

This storyline is developing rather nicely, I think. I hope I see more Stories in the Flipnote Studio category in the near future.  
Also, I'm having a bit of writer's (or is it Typer's?) block about Chapter 4 of Time Heals No Wounds. Ideas are welcome.  
Yin, Yang

Light, Dark

Ice, Flame.  
(Note: That's my new ending, I haven't updated it on some unfinished stories, so some might not have it)


End file.
